


Breaking Point

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Cas smells like a fall day, Dean Hugs Cas, Dean Just Wants To Be Loved, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean is obssessed by how Cas smells, Dean just wants to be held, Dean just wants to be soft, Dean wuvs hugs, Falling In Love, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Hunter Dean Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: We're gonna hug... shit.ORThe first time Dean hugs Cas.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingcas (quiettewandering)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).

> For Sam; because not being able to hug you in person means making words that give us Deancas hugs... <3

Am I goin' in? I'm—okay, yeah, we're gonna hug—shit, yep, I'm goin' in for the kill…

Oh, but he's... _ warm_. Thought an angel—dunno, thought they might feel icy, maybe. Like meat in a hanging fridge, you know? No _ life_, just grace fizzing beneath some poor shmucks over-stretched skin… but that ain't the way it is at all, at least not with him. He's warm and _ solid _ and—shit, he even smells good. Not at all like a dude should smell though. More like, I dunno, like fall-air; thick and heavy and damp... yet smokey, like dried wood and leaves. And yeah, warm as your hands from the glow of a campfire—not hot, but more than enough to stop you shivering.

_...Don't wanna thump him on the back like a damn caveman; don't wanna go stiff as a corpse and pretend like I don't wanna just stay here in his arms, soft as candy floss and happy as Lazarus on that fourth day…_ _and Cas ain't human, doesn't know all the rules... I could easy snake fingers up his spine, pull him closer with a hand wrapped around the back of that slender neck; bury my face into the space between sharp, stubbled jaw and broad shoulder, like I'm good and I'm his and he's mine, and this is the way it's supposed to be--the way it's always gonna be…_

But me? I ain't good. And I know the dumb rules. So, I'll thump and grunt and roll my eyes like the hug's just obligatory. Just part of those same rules—just duty.

I'll be damned though, if that's the last time I go for what I now _ know _ I'll be craving like whiskey in the tough times... Hell, maybe if I can get my quota of _ Cas_, I won't need the hunter's helper quite so much.

...and anyways, I know. I _ know _ what the fucking rules were made for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : )
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this, because they—and comments—are like hugs!
> 
> Come find me on Dumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
